pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Djwa
| birth_place = St Johns, Newfoundland, Canada | occupation = Biographer, Scholar | nationality = Canadian | period = 1968 to present | genre = Biography, | notableworks = Professing English: A Life of Roy Daniells, F.R. Scott: Une vie, translation of F.R. Scott: The Politics of the Imagination, 'Complete Poems of E.J. Pratt: A Definitive Edition,'' 'The Politics of the Imagination: A Life of F.R. Scott,'' | alma_mater = University of British Columbia, Vancouver }} Sandra Djwa (born April 16, 1939), FRSC, is a Canadian writer, literary critic, and academic.http://www.amazon.com/-/e/B001KHH4OM Partial listing of books on Amazon Life Originally from Newfoundland, Djwa moved to British Columbia where she obtained her Ph.D. from the University of British Columbia in 1968. In 1999, she was honored to deliver the Garnett Sedgewick Memorial Lecture in honor of the department's 80th anniversary.http://www.sfu.ca/archive-sfunews/sfnews/1999/Feb.%2018/djwa.html Simon Fraser University News Article Feb 1999 She taught Canadian literature in the English department at Simon Fraser University from 1968 to 2005 when she retired as J.S. Woodsworth Resident Scholar, Humanities. She was part of a seventies movement to establish the study of Canadian literature and, in 1973, cofounded the Association for Canadian and Québec Literatures (ACQL). She was Chair of the inaugural meeting of ACQL. She initiated textual studies of the poems of E.J. Pratt in the eighties, was editor of Poetry, "Letters in Canada" for the University of Toronto Quarterly (1980-4), and Chair of Canadian Heads and Chairs of English (1989). She is best known for articles and books on Canadian poets like Margaret Atwood, F.R. Scott, and Roy Daniells.http://ronsdalepress.com/authors/sandra-djwa/ Description of books An biography of the poet P.K. Page, Journey With No Maps, is to be released in 2012. She has also edited and introduced other books, including the memoirs of Carl F. Klinck, first editor of "The Literary History of Canada". She is now a general editor of the "Collected Works of P.K. Page". She lives with her husband in Vancouver and has an adult son, Phillip Djwa. Educational Background * 1968 Ph.D. English, University of British Columbia, Canada "The Continuity of English Canadian Poetry" *1964 B.Ed. Honours English (First Class), University of British Columbia, Canada Employment history at academic institutions 2002 - 2004 Woodsworth Resident Scholar, Humanities, Simon Fraser University 1981 - 2002 Professor, Department of English, Simon Fraser University 1986 - 1994 Chair, Department of English, Simon Fraser University 1973 - 1980 Associate Professor, Department of English, Simon Fraser University 1968 - 1973 Assistant Professor, Department of English, Simon Fraser University Recognition Djwa's biography of Scott was shortlisted for the Hubert Evans Prize in 1988http://www.bcbookprizes.ca/winners/1988 BC Book Prize Listing 1988, Accessed Oct 20th, 2011 and a French translation, "F.R. Scott: Une vie," was shortlisted for the Governor-General's Award in French Translation in 2002. That same year, the biography of Roy Daniells was awarded the Lorne Pierce Gold medal for literature from the Royal Society of Canada.http://www.rsc.ca/awards_Lorne_Pierce_Medal_winner.php#TOC2 Royal Society of Canada Lorne Pierce Listing 2002 In 1981 she was awarded a Killam Senior Fellowship,http://www.killamtrusts.ca/awardwinners.asp?keywords=Djwa&search=1 Killam Trust listing of Djwa in 1994 elected to the Royal Society of Canada, and in 1999 the Trimark Award for Mentoring.http://www.sfu.ca/archive-sfunews/sfnews/1999/Feb.%2018/djwa.html SFU article Feb 1999 In 2002, Djwa was awarded an honorary degree from Memorial University,http://www.mun.ca/2002report/index.php?sec=9&includefile=honour/sandra_djwa.php Memorial Listing of Djwa Newfoundland. Awards *2002 Honorary Degree, Memorial University, awarded for outstanding E.J. Pratt scholarship. *2002 Lorne Pierce Gold Medal, Royal Society of Canada for Professing English: A Life of Roy Daniells. This award is given “for an achievement of special significance and conspicuous merit in imaginative or critical literature written in either English or French” over a period of two years. *2000 One of five delegates-at-large designated by the Canadian Federation of the Humanities to the “ALTERNATIVE WORLDS Conference on The Humanities in 2010” at the University of Toronto, October 29-21, 2000 *1999 First Trimark Women's Mentor Award in 'Education and Science,' (Trimark Investment Corporation, Canada, Globe and Mail) for mentoring younger women in universities and educational institutions. *1999 Invited to give the Garnett Gladwin Sedgewick Memorial Lecture in English at the University of British Columbia, marking the 80th anniversary of the UBC English department. *1994 Elected a Fellow of the Royal Society of Canada. *1992 Commemorative Governor General’s Medal for the 125th Anniversary of the Confederation of Canada. *1987 The Politics of the Imagination shortlisted for British Columbia Non-Fiction prize. *1981 Izaak Walton Killam Senior Research Fellowship (renewed 1982-83). *1971 SSHRC Killam Post-Doctoral Fellow (Visiting), Department of English, University of Alberta. *1965 H.R. McMillan Doctoral Fellowship. *1964 English Honours Gold Medal, English Essay Prize, University of British Columbia. Except where noted, award information courtesy Sandra Djwa.Awards, Sandra Djwa. Web, June 15, 2013. Publications * E.J. Pratt: The evolutionary vision. Toronto: Copp Clark / Montreal: McGill-Queen's University Press, 1974. * The Politics of the Imagination: A life of F.R. Scott. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1987. ** Paperback: Vancouver: Douglas & McIntyre, 1989. ** F.R. Scott: Une vie(translation of The Politics of the Imagination, translated by Florence Bernard). Montreal: Editions du Boréal, 2001. * Monograph: Professing English at UBC: The legacy of Roy Daniells and Garnett Sedgewick (The 1999 Garnett Sedgewick Memorial Lecture). Vancouver: Ronsdale Press, 2000. * Professing English: A life of Roy Daniells. Toronto, Buffalo, NY, and London: University of Toronto Press, 2002. *''Journey with No Maps: A life of P.K. Page. Montreal: McGill-Queen's University Press, 2012.Journey with No Maps, Google Books. Web, June 15, 2013. Edited * ''Saul and Selected Poetry of Charles Heavysege (edited with introduction, bibliography, and notes by Sandra Djwa) . Toronto: University of Toronto Press (Literature of Canada: Poetry in Reprint), 1976. * On F.R. Scott: Essays on his contributions to law, literature and politics (edited by Sandra Djwa and R.St.J. MacDonald). Montreal: McGill-Queen's University Press, 1983. * Complete Poems of E.J. Pratt: A definitive edition (edited by Sandra Djwa and Gordon Moyles with introduction, annotations, variants, unpublished verse, and textual notes). (2 volumes), Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1989. * Giving Canada a Literary History: A Memoir by Carl F. Klinck (edited by Sandra Djwa). Ottawa/London: Carleton University Press for University of Western Ontario, 1991. * Selected Poems of E.J. Pratt (edited by Sandra Djwa, W.J. Keith, and Zailig Pollock; introduction by Sandra Djwa). Toronto, Buffalo and London: University of Toronto Press, 2000. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy ABC Bookworld.Alan Twigg, Djwa, Sandra, ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld. Web, June 15, 2013. See also *List of literary critics References External links ;About * Djwa, Sandra at ABC Bookworld *Sandra Djwa Official website. * Djwa wins medal for book, Simon Fraser University Category:1939 births Category:21st-century women writers Category:Canadian feminist writers Category:Canadian literary critics Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Canada Category:University of Simon Fraser faculty Category:University of British Columbia alumni Category:Living people Sandra Djwa Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian academics